Parallel Switch
by Airal
Summary: Tsuna didn't really know how it happened. One moment he was walking down the street and the next he ended up in a very dark room with people not really looking very happy to see him. Moreover, what caused Tsuna to panic at this was the sight of the first generation of Vongola along with an adult looking Reborn. Apparently Tsuna was quite infamous in this parallel world...
1. Switched with your Parallel

**Summary:****Tsuna didn't really know how it happened. One moment he was walking down the street and the next he ended up in a very dark room with people not really looking very happy to ****see him. Moreover, what caused Tsuna to panic at this was the sight of the first generation of Vongola along with an adult looking Reborn. Apparently Tsuna was quite infamous in this parallel world...**

**A/N: Fixed some grammar fails + updated the chapter a little. It's hopefully more readable now and got some small extra stuff in it as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Switched with your Parallel**

Reborn cursed under his breath.

Only a little further ahead ran his target at an incredible speed and he was sure to let his bullet go right through his skull the moment he would catch up with him if his annoyance decided to grow even more than it already had. The brunet in front of him just wouldn't stop with his small irritating chuckles every time Reborn got the small sights of him through every turn he made down the hallways. It irritated him to no end of that supposed to be most wanted information breaker through the mafia history. Considering the target was famous of slip through anyone's grasp, even his. Though this wasn't the first encounter with the man, Reborn had never had a mission yet to actually catch him. The previous encounters had always started and ended with small glances, and with that man always giving an eerie smile on his face before vanishing, giving away a hint of 'catch me if you can' in it.

Left turn, right turn, left turn again. The brunet just wouldn't let himself be slowed down by anything. Reborn couldn't help but feel his finger twitch to the trigger every time he managed to see the brunet's amused look when he decided to give a small look back towards Reborn.

The reason why he hadn't blown the chuckling man's head off yet was due to the request of the Vongola boss to catch him alive if possible.

Reborn knew better. _As he'd let himself be caught alive any__ways, _Reborn murmured in his thoughts and picked up his pace which got the brunet to make a quick turn to a new corridor while shooting back another one of his annoying smirks towards Reborn. The Brunet threw himself towards a door at the end of the small corridor and ran down an old staircase behind which led down to a very dark part of the big facility.

Reborn shot off a bullet towards the brunet's head which grazed the man's hair swiftly and cut off some locks and ran quickly after. But he lost sight of the brunet down the stairs for a few seconds before reaching the end of the stairs and stopped.

Scanning the room he now was in. Reborn noticed the room was very old in contrast with the rest of the facility. It was a rectangular room. A few old machines that looked like they hadn't been used for a very long time were standing innocently along the walls collecting an infinite amount of dust. The floor had several cracks in it and the dusty old lamps gave a slight dim light just enough to see the room's belongings somewhat clearly. It was one of the old wicked Talbot's deserted laboratories as Reborn could confirm.

At the other side of the room a brunet in black well-used jacket, a grey undershirt along with a pair of grey pants were leaning against a machine that surprisingly looked a lot newer and cleaner compared to the impression the room in general gave its visitors. The brunet in his mid-twenties was playfully drumming on the machine with his fingers while giving Reborn an amused look. The caramel-brown eyes were gleaming in delight and the man's fluffy brown gravity-defying hair which pointed in all directions was swaying at the small chuckles the man gave out while looking back at the fuming man in his black suit and fedora armed with a green gun pointed straight at the brunet's forehead, not scared of the death threat he was facing at all.

"Wow, I didn't think that I'd have the pleasure to bump into you on my way here, Reborn." The brunet chuckled awfully too cheerful for Reborn's tastes.

"Then you're lacking of prediction skills Ombra." Reborn replied coldly.

"Oh?" The brunet raised an eyebrow but kept his amused expression. "Am I lacking at dodging your bullets as well? Or are just not into killing me today?" A small laugh erupted from the brunette.

"The reason why I haven't killed you yet is due to orders Ombra."

The brunet called Ombra sighed while letting his head fall down so he could look at the now very interesting floor instead.

"That sounds rather boring to me." Ombra replied lazily and looked up towards Reborn again. "Besides, you know you can call me Tsunayoshi. I really don't mind at least someone calling me that instead of that old nickname."

Reborn eyed the brunet. "Dame-Ombra. I can't say I respect you enough to call you by your real name since your nickname is more fitting." He tilted the gun down, now pointing at the brunet's heart. "You are to turn yourself in now to the Vongola or I can't say your fate will end well."

"My… fate?" Ombra replied confused. The brunet put up his hand over the mouth to resist laughing out loud at the thought. "Don't get me wrong Reborn. But since when did Vongola have any power to decide _my_ fate?"

"Same way as they hired me to either take you to them alive or kill you on the spot Dame-Ombra."

Ombra gave up a snort. "So if I refuse I die huh? That sounds rather rash Reborn."

The green gun clicked and the brunet tensed at the sound and looked straight into the barrel of the shape shifting gun. Then he gave up a new eerie chuckle.

"Reborn. Do you know what this machine does?"

"…" Reborn gave the machine that the brunet was leaning on a small glance before returning his attention to the man again.

"It's one of Talbot's inventions. And I'm holding on to the power switch right as we speak. The moment you try to pull the trigger or try moving to get me away from this machine…" Ombra's voice quieted down and he smirked, letting his head lean slightly forward. "…I'm not sure what will happen to this facility along with me, you and the Vongola boss who I know is inside looking for both of us."

Reborn glared at the brunet. Was he bluffing? It was hard to tell. Even though he knew Tsunayoshi Ombra was an expert at misleading people, he also knew this was in fact one of Talbot's many research labs, this one being one of his older labs. And by knowing Talbot's mess-ups in the past with his older machines it was a risk that it would blow up the second he turned the power on, and also adding the fact of the Vongola boss along with his guardians were indeed inside the building…

"Lost in thought Reborn?"

Reborn could do without the teasing from the brunet. It only made him more eager to blow off the head off the man.

"You think you have me in checkmate Dame-Ombra?"

"Not at all~" The brunet hummed and gave a broad smile. "You are the number one hitman for a reason right? Besides I think we got company."

Shouts came from the staircase behind Reborn. And soon seven people appeared at the end of the staircase. The leader, who had sky blue eyes with spiky blonde gravity defying hair, wore a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. On his shoulders he wore a cloak with a few golden chains keeping it in place gave the brunet a calm calculating gaze when arriving a few meters behind Reborn. Behind him ran his well-known guardians who placed themselves along the walls to prevent any weird movements from the brunet at the other side of the room.

"Tsunayoshi Ombra." The leader stated calmly.

"Ah, Giotto Vongola." Ombra answered cheerfully, waving the hand he didn't hold on the power switch of Talbot's machine. "What brings you here?"

"Why you…" The redheaded storm guardian with a flaming tattoo at face's right side, whom stood closest to the man now known as Giotto snarled at the brunet. Giotto held up a hand to silence him.

"Dame-Ombra…" The brunet let his eyes land on Reborn. "Final warning. Give up now or face the consequences." Reborn's voice hinted to a dangerous edge in it.

"I can assure you no harm will be made to you if you give up now Tsunayoshi." Giotto said curtly. "But I can't guarantee anything if you refuse."

Tsunayoshi Ombra gave a tired smile to the group in front of him. "Then I guess I'll have to say no to both _offers _Giotto of Vongola. I really just need to test this machine out." The brunet gave a creepy smile and switched the power on, leaving no room for the others in the room to react in time to his comment.

A bright light filled the whole room and Reborn cursed aloud. His gun warped back to its usual form of a chameleon and cringed at the light. The Guardians along with Giotto had drawn their weapons but were blinded by the light to be able to spot the target.

Putting his arm in front of his eyes as a mean of protecting his eyes from the light, he yelled out in anger.

"OMBRA!"

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up in a flash. His Hyper Intuition bickering a warning to the falling 1 ton hammer that were a few centimeters from letting him off with a huge headache at the beginning of the day, just as it normally did almost every day if his tutor choose to try something new. So far this was his favorite way to wake the poor teen up.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna fell out of the bed and whined. "REBORN!"

The infant hitman gave the boy a smirk. "A boss must always be ready for anything Dame-Tsuna."

"I t-told y-you. I d-don't…" Tsuna wasn't able to say anything else as the barrel of the green gun was aimed at his forehead.

"R-r-reborn!" The safety went off and Tsuna was just able to dodge the bullet that came towards him in high speed and dug itself into the wall. Tsuna gulped at what could have happened if he didn't dodge that one. Reborn seemed more impatient than usual.

"What did I say about stuttering Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn stated with a murderous aura.

"N-n-not…" Tsuna swallowed down his nervousness and took a deep breath. "Not to."

"Good. Now get up. You need to get ready for school. Or you might be late." Reborn gave a smirk, promising great consequences if the teen were to refuse.

"Yea, yea." Tsuna sighed. It was always the usual 'get up and go to school'-morning at the Sawada residence. As Tsuna later went towards Nanimori Middle School his Hyper Intuition started to act up again which got Tsuna to stop in his tracks.

"W-ha… huh?" Tsuna couldn't pin-point any specific reason why his Hyper Intuition acted like this. It was not the normal _"you're in danger"_ warning. But something else, like something strange was about to happen. Tsuna tried to shrug the feeling off and continued to go to school.

But as he went through the school day the Hyper Intuition just wouldn't stop bugging him. It kept him from focusing at the teachers and when his friends wondered if he was okay he hardly paid attention either due to the nagging feeling that went off constantly.

"Tenth…?" Hayato looked worriedly at his boss who seemed to be troubled with something. "Is something wrong?"

"Yea Tsuna, you've been a little off today" Takeshi put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder which Tsuna flinched to when feeling the hand.

"Huh?… What…? Oh… I don't know." Tsuna scratched his cheek in deep thought. "My Hyper Intuition is kinda bugging me, but I can't say what's going to happen…"

Hayato and Takeshi exchanged looks, a bit of worry surfaced in them as they let their eyes go back to their nervous wreck of a boss. Tsuna suddenly felt an all too familiar extra weight on his head.

"Dame-Tsuna, you sure your Hyper Intuition is acting up?" Tsuna looked up at Reborn with a confused look. Looking back and forth in the classroom to see is anyone was listening in on them. He found no trace of anyone even giving Reborn a glance of being there with them. The brunet sighed and looked up at his tutor to answer the question. "Y-yea… I think so. But it's a little weird. Just as it tries to tell me something strange is going to happen."

"Well then we'll need to be on our guard." Reborn replied with a small frown.

"O-okay…"

* * *

Tsuna clutched his head in irritation. Why wouldn't the Hyper Intuition quit making these weird bugging feelings stop? It was hard enough with Reborn trying to bang in all of the math problems into Tsuna's head with explosive bombs all over the room if he got one wrong. And it didn't help that it was nearly impossible to even listen to Reborn's comments with the acting in his head.

"Take a break Dame-Tsuna." Reborn curtly said and went downstairs to get a cup of his favorite espresso. Tsuna went downstairs as well and got greeted by Nana.

"A Tsu-kun, could you go down to the store and buy some milk and a few grape candies for Lambo? We ran out and he's really eager to get some more." Nana said with a cheerful soothing voice.

Tsuna nodded. A bit of air couldn't hurt after all the explosive torture upstairs, not to mention him being a nervous wreck and it would do him good to take it a bit easy for once and just to _"normal"_ stuff instead of this Mafia training Reborn always had to get him into.

He put on his shoes and went outside walking in a slow pace. It was near evening and no one else seemed to be outside as for the moment. But the store should still be open a little bit longer to buy some milk and grape candies.

He walked down the silent street and hummed softly on some random tunes to ease up the aching. At first it seemed to work, only small naggings back that made him almost trip over air again but regained his footing before an embarrassing accident like that could happen.

Then his Hyper Intuition flared up like a supernova which made the brunet jump back in shock, a white light appeared around the brunette in a flash. Tsuna didn't have time to give a sound until he felt himself falling in a nonexistent abyss for a few seconds a checkered pattern was faintly seen at the sides, causing small chain-like ropes swirling around him. Just as he started to try to look around him he landed with a thud in a dusty dark place.

In the middle of it all a large shout echoed in the area.

"OMBRA!"

Tsuna gave up a flinch, and started to cough due to sudden dust around him making its way into his lungs. A group of people was shown in silhouettes a few meters in front of him. He couldn't see who the people were but they closed their distance to him fast.

Two pairs of strong hands grabbed him harshly around the arms and dragged him away towards a wall where they let him go.

"H-H-HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna cried and the movements of the people stopped for a moment. Then an all too familiar green gun was aimed at his forehead.

"Game over, Ombra." A cold voice snapped. Tsuna winced at the statement along with the murderous aura the man was letting out. The first thought that hit him was who was this Ombra?

"Wh-wha?" Tsuna tried to speak but the dust made him cough even more and he started to hyperventilate. This was bad enough as panic seemed to want to make an entrance.

"Reborn wait." A somewhat familiar voice echoed. Tsuna could almost remember who it was but somehow it all was in a blur. Wait… The voice said Reborn. Was Reborn here? The questions whirled around Tsuna's head and he looked towards the person that the voice emitted from.

What he now saw made his heart stop.

The first generation of Vongola was standing right in front of him with gazes that bore into his soul along with an adult-looking Reborn. Tsuna could feel his head spin in panic.

"Tsunayoshi Ombra. What did you do?" Vongola Primo said sharply and stared right at Tsuna.

"P-p-p-primo?" Tsuna clutched his head of a massive headache he got from his Intuition and collapsed on the dusty floor, letting the darkness take him away.


	2. Confusing Rescuers

**Summary: ****Tsuna didn't really know how it happened. One moment he was walking down the street and the next he ended up in a very dark room with people not really looking very happy to ****see him. Moreover, what caused Tsuna to panic at this was the sight of the first generation of Vongola along with an adult looking Reborn. Apparently Tsuna was quite infamous in this parallel world...**

**A/N [2013-08-17]: Fixing up the first 5 chapters in grammar and adding some small details. Nothing major but just to piff up the quality of the first ones as they were poorly written from the start. CURSE YOU BRAINSTORMING.**

**(old)A/N: Oh deer. Didn't think so many would enjoy my very first attempt on writing down a fan fiction story…. x'D**

**I'm aware that since I'm new into actually writing stories, since I haven't done that for years, my grammar might be very weird sometimes. English isn't my first language; Swedish is, so expect some mess ups. But I'd appreciate if you point out my mistakes or weird grammar or wording in general. :' I'll probably update the chapters as I go along, fixing some small grammar fails.**

**So hopefully I won't make the same mistake with the brunet/brunette thing… xD I fixed that in the first chapter. Just shout at me if I do it again. 3**

**So to make it a little clearer, this is going to swap between the Tsuna from the 'prime'-verse and his parallel version **_**Tsunayoshi Ombra**_** or just 'Ombra' between some chapters. Some changes in character's ****personalities might occur in the parallel-verse. Just for laughs. **

**As for timeline from the prime-verse. Go from after the Curse of the Rainbow arc~ **

**But no, this won't have any romance centric what I know. No Yaoi or any sexual themes either since I'm not into that. *shivers***

**A well enough blabbering about non-important stuff.**

**Ombra meaning **_**Shadow**_** in Italian. *derps***

**Enjoy my weird attempts of writing :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Confusing Rescuers**

Giotto stared down at the unconscious boy. Trying to recall what actually happened from the moment Ombra had pressed that power switch of Talbot's machine. There was a white light, and then some coughing which made his guardians Alaude and G run forward and grab Ombra from the machine's debris which had fallen apart due to the power being switched on. The moment Alaude and G had grabbed onto the target and dragged him out of the debris and dust covering the room a high pitched shriek echoed from the person who was supposed to be Ombra whom seemed to be caught up in the dust which made him cough a lot.

The shriek had startled everyone in the room. Was the well-known information breaker even capable of making such a sound? Giotto gave a frown and Reborn went forward to press the chameleon which had transformed back into its gun form again straight at the man's forehead.

"Game over, Ombra." Reborn snapped coldly at _Ombra _which winced and stared back with fearful caramel brown eyes.

"Wh-wha?" A very light voice from the man came out and started to cough again. Was the man hyperventilating? That was so out of character of Ombra as it could be.

That's when it hit Giotto. The man, no, the boy, who looked like he couldn't be older than 15, couldn't be the Ombra from a few moments ago. Something was off. The boy did have the same attributes as Ombra in his hairstyle and colour of his eyes. But he looked a lot scrawny and way too short to be Ombra, not to mention his voice was way different and Ombra would never act like he was afraid. We had some pride into his personality, and it concluded to not act afraid at all times.

"Reborn, wait." Giotto stated calmly to the hitman. The boy looked towards him with his eyes widened in shock. The stare was intense, and the small brunet seemed to look confused for a moment.

"Tsunayoshi Ombra. What did you do?" Giotto said sharply to the boy, not letting his guard down if this really was the same Tsunayoshi as before.

"P-p-p-primo?" The brunet stuttered and clutched his head as he was in pain and collapsed down on the floor, leaving himself unconscious and unguarded to his enemies.

Giotto was in a strange dilemma. Right in front of him was a lookalike of Tsunayoshi Ombra; however the height, voice and clothes were not the same as before. And did the small brunet just say _primo_? It was way too confusing to know what he meant with it.

"Giotto." A certainly pissed off voice stated behind him. G looked at the boy with a scowl. "What just happened? Did the machine just turn him ten years younger or something?"

The other guardians gave their own different looks towards the unconscious boy. Asari and Knuckle looked rather confused, while Daemon studied the boy with a somewhat interesting look. Alaude had gone a little further back and inspected the now broken machine for clues. Lampo scratched his head lazily while eyeing the brunet with one eye.

"Was it like another ten-year bazooka? But backwards?" Lampo asked uninterested.

"Not sure." Giotto replied. Reborn gave a grunt in irritation. Probably mad since Ombra had tricked them into one of his own games again. One of those frustrating and rather dangerous versions Ombra liked to call games.

Giotto eyed the teenager again. The brunet was lying still and no movements were made. "We'll take him into custody for now." Giotto said tiredly and put his hand on his forehead. "Make sure to not let him escape until we got this sorted out. I'll need to get a hold on Talbot and get information about what the machine was supposed to do. That might give us a clue what it really did and what Ombra is up to."

The guardians along with Reborn nodded. Right now it was a little bit of too much confusion to wake up the brunet since they didn't know if that was one other of his tricks or not. Knuckle went forward and picked the surprisingly light body up and went towards the staircase. The other guardians watching the teen intensively, in case he where to make a move.

* * *

Tsuna blinked. He'd woken up in what looked like a cell of some sort. The cell was white, reminding him how asylum-cells looked like in those famous movies. There was a small bed which he was currently sitting on, in the middle of the room stood an empty small table with two chairs on either side of it. The only source of light came from a small window in the ceiling which let raw sunlight illuminate the small room and its white walls.

Tsuna let himself sit up, taking in the environment and sighed. What the heck had actually happened? Did he pass out on the way to the store and dreamt it all up? His Hyper Intuition told him otherwise which made Tsuna shiver at the thought. Was he somehow sent to Primo's time? No, why would Reborn, not to mention in adult form, be here?

Tsuna looked through his pockets. To his beating heart he breathed out when he felt the familiar pair of mittens, the small bottle of dying will pills and along with the contacts for the x-burner. His headphones were nowhere in sight though. But luckily the Vongola ring along with Natsu's ring was still on his finger. But something felt off.

The brunet gave the ring a closer look and noticed that he couldn't make out the Vongola insignia on the ring. It was more or less a weird blur around it, making it impossible to say it was the actual Vongola ring. However Tsuna's Intuition told him it was indeed the real ring, but it was hidden for some reason. He looked confusingly at the ring for a moment until he heard footsteps outside the white door at the other side of the white room.

The door gave out a small clicking sound and then no other than Vongola Primo went through along with his storm guardian. Tsuna gave them a stare in disbelief.

"So you've woken up Ombra?" Primo gave Tsuna a calculating gaze which made Tsuna wonder if he did something wrong. But at the name _Ombra_ he stopped thinking.

"E-eh? O-Omb… Who?" Tsuna managed to stutter, making a note to self to try not to stutter next time. Reborn would not be happy with him stuttering in front of the founder of the Vongola.

Primo raised an eyebrow. Still not letting his clear blue eyes off the brunet and remained silent.

Tsuna was in his own dilemma at the moment. Should he really say something? Like it was a mistake and he was from the future. Wait no; he couldn't be in the past. Not with Reborn being here taking orders from Primo no less and coming to think of the room looking somewhat too modern to be from Primo's era. Tsuna couldn't help but getting mad at his thoughts swirling around unable to figure out the situation. Primo and G didn't make any signs of helping him out with explanations. Their gazes were too intimidating for Tsuna to ask anything making him unconsciously start fidgeting.

The awkward silence was broken by someone behind Primo and G, as a voice blurted out something to the first generation. Tsuna was unable to hear them but they seemed to look very serious about the matter at hand. With a final glance towards Tsuna they exited the room leaving him even more confused than before.

Tsuna just sat still, completely dumbfounded. Just what the heck was going on?

* * *

Giotto was on his way to his office along with G. Talbot had finally arrived while he and G were to see the small version of Ombra in the cell, which didn't look like he had the memories of the information breaker at least, or what was going on for that matter. That would be good news, but still made it impossible to be able to locate Ombra's actual whereabouts or figure out his plans. Giotto's Hyper Intuition had remained neutral towards the boy, inclining he was no threat as for now. But there was this weird feeling of that he was capable to more than he looked like or that he just didn't belong here.

Giotto entered his office where the old inventor along with three others of Vongola's new generation of inventors and scientists.

"A Giotto my old friend, how's family?" The old Talbot waved.

"As for now it's fine." Giotto replied politely. "But there's a matter in hand I want to discuss with you. It's about your old machine that was stored in one of your labs in the Delta facility."

"Oh. The unfinished machine that man in the iron hat warned me to not finish?" Talbot chuckled as everyone else in the room tensed at the statement.

"The man in the iron hat?" G asked with a scowl.

"I believe so. He warned me about not trying to finish it while it could cause some devastating results if used. So I just stored it down one of the old labs in the Delta facility to get rid of that piece of junk. I'm not sure what it was capable of though. That iron hat man said it was better if I forgot about it." Talbot replied in thought.

"Was it a smart idea to not destroy it?" One of the scientists dressed in a white lab coat, glasses and dark green hair said in an amused voice. "Or were you too interested in why he asked you not to finish it?"

"I believe the issue as for now is to figure out what it did. Not what it was supposed to do Verde." Giotto said firmly. "I have a feeling Ombra somehow figured out what it would do since he always has a reason for his actions, even if they never seem to make sense."

"So what did happen?" Souichi Irie, one of the last two inventors with glasses and red hair asked nervously. Behind him stood a rather laid back blonde inventor called Spanner who turned his attention to Giotto. Hoping to get an interesting answer for what the machine had been capable of.

"It exploded in a bright light. The moment after Ombra was gone and a little boy who looked like a younger version of him appeared and seemed rather confused about being there." G replied. "He didn't seem to know how he got there. He collapsed a few moments after muttering some words."

Giotto nodded. That was about what happened. The brunet was now in the small cell. Hopefully he wouldn't try escaping for a while. If he even could since the room was heavily guarded.

As G finished the last of the story and let the inventors take a few moments to let it sink in there was a small moment of silence.

The next moment a large explosion at the other side of the mansion echoed and shook the entire building.

"Giotto Vongola! Intruders! They are trying to break into Ombra's cell sir!" a subordinate announced frantically through the speakers.

"Let's go." Giotto ordered G.

* * *

Tsuna didn't make much fuss in the cell. He was a little too confused and scared to try anything that might make him more suspicious that he apparently already was towards the first generation of Vongola. Not to mention if he would try it would surely bring a lot of explanations to do of firing an x-burner, which he would need the headphones for anyways so that was out of the question for now. He did not want to risk shooting himself into a wall by accident.

Then a large explosion echoed right outside his small room and shook the entire cell and gave small cracks in the white walls. Tsuna gave up a shriek at the sudden interruption in his thinking process and looked warily around.

Next thing the door was blown off its hinges leaving an open path for escape. Tsuna did nothing more than flinching back into his bed.

Where the door had just stood a few seconds ago two persons where surely eyeing him, he was sure of it.

"Hey, Bel-sempai. Did we find the right room this time?" a monotonic voice asked the other one.

"Ushishishi~ Looks like this time we found the peasant."

Tsuna froze. No. Not those guys of all the people who would attack without warning. The brunet looked up at the duo which had gone inside the room to get a better look, now in front of the brunet stood Fran and Belphegor in their glory looking almost curiously back at him, knives in Belphegor's hands and Fran in his oversized frog hat. Tsuna could detect some holes in it, probably from Belphegor's knives.

"Oh hey Ombra clone. Ombra-san hired us to take you away from the Vongola." Fran commented dryly in his usual monotone voice while looking uninterested at the small brunet.

"Ushishishi. Get a move on. If that Giotto Vongola or his guardians come here we're in for some trouble." Tsuna didn't get the chance to answer as Belphegor went straight forward and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the cell.

"Wha- Wait a minute! Who is this Ombra!?" Tsuna tried to ask while Belphegor and Fran made a sprint along with Tsuna dragged behind them still holding a firm grip around his arm.

"Bel-sempai. Seems like the mini-Ombra is asking a question." Fran told Belphegor who didn't give any signs of noticing Tsuna's question.

"Ushishishi. Save it for later peasant. We are in a sticky situation at the moment." Belphegor replied without looking back and turned a corner. "There they are!" a voice from behind alerted the trio. A group of men in suits where chasing them down the hallway.

"Stupid peasants. Trying to give us more attention? Froggy, make them lose us."

"Very well Bel-sempai."

Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine when an illusion was cast towards the mafiosos behind them as loud screams in agony was heard.

Somehow they made it out the building quite quickly without any other encounters. Though Tsuna assumed Fran was keeping them from being seen from anyone at this rate. The Trio ran into the surrounding forest where Tsuna started to have some problems with running as fast as the other two. With the firm grip it was impossible for him to get a chance to slow down and the tree roots didn't make it easier to keep up with them.

Soon they were at a forest cleaning were a helicopter was waiting. Belphegor more or less threw Tsuna into the backseat and jumped in along with Fran.

"Go now Lussuria. While Viper and Levi has their attention." Belphegor hissed.

"Right on it Bel-san" The man with the Mohawk chirped at the pilot seat.

Tsuna didn't know what to say. He'd been saved by the Varia of all people? Either he'd become insane from that asylum cell or the world had been turned upside down.

"Hey Ombra-mini clone…" Tsuna started to feel annoyed by the never ending nickname which seemed to change slightly every time. That Ombra guy again, what the heck was up with that name anyways?

"Who is this _Ombra_ everyone keeps calling me!" Tsuna snapped. He was tired of all the confusion and just wanted an answer for once. He eyed Fran with a glint of frustration.

Belphegor seemed to be surprised, though it was hard to tell from his bangs covering his eyes. However, his usual creepy smile wasn't there.

"Ombra is an information breaker. Known to be on Vongola's list of people they want either locked in a cell like yours, or dead. He has pissed off that mafia family for a good amount of years now." Fran replied in is usual tone, ignoring Tsuna's little outburst completely. "We were paid to break you out once he'd played around with one of Vongola's inventor's machines. He didn't give us any specific details more than we'd take you out from Vongola's territory until he gets back."

The brunet stared silently back at Fran's deadpanned face as he finished his speak in an uninterested manner.

Tsuna tried letting the information sink in for a moment. His Hyper Intuition was nagging him again. And this time he got it figured out. The connection with Ombra and him, the people he actually knew but acted a bit different, the first generation in this era. The Hyper Intuition made it all click together.

"A parallel world…." Tsuna breathed out. _With my other self as an enemy to the Vongola_.

* * *

"So the Varia busted him out!?" G shouted at the few subordinates who looked like lost puppies in front of the Vongola storm guardian.

"G." The pissed off storm guardian moved his look towards the Vongola boss and shut is mouth, but continued to muttered curses silently.

"Nufufufu Giotto…" The blue haired mist guardian with pineapple-styled hairstyle suddenly spoke. "According to the reports, they are heading to the Varia headquarters. It's an easy pursuit."

Giotto nodded. Whatever the Varia was paid for to even break into the Vongola mansion just to get that small boy couldn't be any good news for Vongola.

"Then let's go and give them a greeting."


	3. Dropped Evidence

**Summary:****Tsuna didn't really know how it happened. One moment he was walking down the street and the next he ended up in a very dark room with people not really looking very happy to ****see him. Moreover, what caused Tsuna to panic at this was the sight of the first generation of Vongola along with an adult looking Reborn. Apparently Tsuna was quite infamous in this parallel world...**

**A/N: Fixed some grammar fails + updated the chapter a little. It's hopefully more readable now and got some small extra stuff in it as well. **

**(old) A/N: Well, got around to draw a little 'cover art' just for this thing… C:**

**Plus I took myself a little break from 'rush-writing' the first two chapters that were in my head for a day… or two to think this through a little bit.**

**So far I feel like I've done a poor job at writing. Though I'm new to this I still kind of get bugged about it xD Well, I might get better as I go along, idk. **

**But I'll try to get the quality of the writing up. Meaning I'll probably scan through the chapters ten times before posting. x'D Just to make sure I have a decent language in it. And not letting my Swedish-ness take over… fdjskhofiokdnöålö… I just want to sob at my writing.**

**Well, at least some of you actually enjoy this piece you could call "story" :'D**

**OOC may occur… greatly at certain parts… but it's a parallel world…. Some weird stuff about personalities are bound to happen. :D**

**Enjoy the toilet-like writing~**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Dropped Evidence**

"Hey Ombra-brat. Snap out of your poor imitation of the Thinker." Tsuna looked up. Fran was waving his hand in front of him while holding into a pair of familiar-looking headphones with the X-symbol along with red flames.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Y-you found my headphones?"

Fran tossed the headphones into Tsuna's lap. "They were placed in an investigation room a few meters from your cell. I supposed they belonged to you. It was kind of obvious they are something special if they took them from you and nothing else." Fran replied in a bored tone.

"T-thanks." Tsuna sighed in relief. "I'm glad I got them back."

Belphegor leaned in. "How are they special anyway, peasant? They look like normal headphones to me. Aside from the neat design I mean."

Tsuna tried to think if it would be a good solution to tell them their actual purpose to his x-burner but stopped before anything stupid came out of his mouth. No way would he give out such valuable information like that. "T-they were a gift from a f-friend." He came up with after a few seconds of pondering. Well it wasn't a lie at least. Tsuna was known for being terrible at lying as a whole. And he wasn't sure he wanted to make up a lot of lies now either, even if he might try not to tell the whole truth at that moment. Just to be safe.

Belphegor and Fran gave each other a look, but didn't pry anymore on the matter to Tsuna's surprise.

Tsuna looked down on his familiar headphones Spanner had made for him. He smiled at the memory and put them on, feeling a bit safer to be able to use his x-burner correctly at least. Without the headphones it would be troublesome if he'd need to use a stronger version of the x-burner or the xx-burner without making himself fly in a wall like a rocket and pass out. He didn't have very wonderful memories of that, but it was good experience of it to see the side effects if misused.

The burnet gave up another sigh and looked up on the Varia members. "S-so… What now? I'm s-sure the Vongola are going after us r-right?"

Belphegor and Fran were silent; instead it was Lussuria who answered. "This helicopter till proceed to get to the Varia headquarters, however you my dear boy will need to jump out to a man named Squalo soon to get you out of Vongola's grasp for sure. He'll take you to an underground doctor who will look after you until Ombra gets back."

"J-j-j-jump o-o-o-ut!?" Tsuna paled. "You're not g-going t-to land a-anywhere?!"

"That would ruin the plan on sneaking you out of Vongola's sight" Fran answered. "Besides, we need to get this helicopter there to ensure they think we take you to our headquarters. But when they realize you aren't there they'll be too late to find you as you'll probably already be at the underground doctor's care by then."

"As for the jump, we will be closer to the ground so you'll have no problem with getting caught up in the trees." Belphegor said in an amused tone and gave his signature creepy smile.

"N-no w-w-way…" Tsuna was panicking on the inside. Why was it always him who got caught up in these kinds of situations where his life seemed to always be on the line, even if it was meant to or not?

"Well get ready little boy. We're almost at the rendezvous point." Lussuria stated. Fran and Belphegor took each a strong grip around Tsuna's arms and started to drag him towards the door or the helicopter.

"HIEEE! W-w-w-wait!" I-I n-n-never a-asked f-f-for this!"

"Sorry brat with Ombra features." Fran's monotonic voice echoed. "But this was our job."

"Ushishishi. A quite fun one indeed, peasant." Belphegor chuckled eerily. "Have a nice fall."

With that the door opened and before Tsuna could retort anything back he was literally thrown out, falling down at an enormous speed which stopped just as fast as it had started and he was now lying in a quite soft bush. Leaves and small twigs stuck into his fluffy hair as a souvenir.

The helicopter roared above him and continued to its destination leaving a stunned Tsuna all alone in the wilderness with no clue of what to expect next.

Varia logic really hurt his brain sometimes.

Not to mention the way too familiar shout coming right afterwards.

"VOOOII!"

Tsuna jumped out of the bush in fright. There was too many stuff happening this day which made him want to go home to his bed. It was getting too tiresome with all the surprised and nerve-wrecking moments for each familiarity that was from this world.

And as for now the loudest well known swordsman in the Varia emerged from the trees storming forward towards Tsuna at an immense speed and grabbed him, dragging him with him without uttering any explanations or anything else.

Tsuna sighed. If Reborn had been there he was sure to give him a hard kick to the head for his lacking skill of reacting in time this day. But now Tsuna just wanted it all to end. He just wanted to go home already.

"VOI BRAT!" Tsuna flinched at the high volume. "Get a move on. They are bound to find us if you insist of being dragged without helping!"

"I-I n-n-never asked for t-this!" Tsuna shouted back. He didn't really mean it to come out like that. Guessing the tiredness was taking over for real and he didn't feel like caring about it knowing Squalo was probably hard for the brunet to be louder than the shark himself.

"So you'd rather be in whatever small cell Vongola gives you brat!? Giving you no chance of giving explanations at all?" Tsuna looked confused at Squalo. _No chance of explanations? Was Ombra and everything about him that bad that no explanation would suffice?_

"Voi brat, get down!" Squalo suddenly hissed. Tsuna did what he was told since even his Intuition was giving him small warning bells. He thanked it silently as it had helped out a lot today.

"It looks like they planned an ambush just in case we'd try this stunt." Squalo muttered. "Oi, brat. Stay here. I'll take care of the idiots trying to ambush us.

Tsuna was unsure that was a good idea, but remained silent and obeyed, watching carefully around and then sat down in a bush to keep him out from being noticed. Squalo went forward to scan the area and take on the possible threats.

After a few minutes alone Tsuna heard some yelling in the distance. Squalo had probably met up with the ambushers a little further ahead. The brunet closed his eyes and focused around him. He couldn't sense anyone getting on close and his Hyper Intuition was silent so it was probably safe to stay where he was for now.

The yells quieted down and Squalo came back a few minutes later. "Voi, get a move on brat. They are bound to get some backup soon when they notice their team up here was defeated."

Tsuna nodded and stood up. This time pushing all doubts and confusion at the side and just focusing on the matter in hand, getting somewhere safe. That was at least better than running away and keep being left in the dark of the whole picture with this _Ombra_ who apparently was his parallel self.

"Alright."

* * *

Giotto was standing in front of the Varia headquarters and gazed on the now surrounded Varia members with a deep frown. They hadn't put up a fight at all which was clearly odd due to this being the violent Varia. Xanxus, Viper, Squalo and Leviathan were not present at the headquarters when the Vongola arrived. They'd probably already planned that the Vongola would go here first.

The small version of Ombra was nowhere to be seen, so that left out the fact that they'd be stupid enough to bring him to the Varia headquarters. They must have gotten him off the helicopter someplace else to cause a diversion, which they did have made pulled off it seemed. But the teams that where following the helicopter closely hadn't reported them landing anywhere, something fallen out or someone jumping out of it. But Giotto had a feeling Fran was the cause of them not noticing anyone jumping out. His illusions were known to be of the stronger kind after all.

"Nufufufu, I have a feeling Ombra planned far ahead with this. I got something out of the grunts about Ombra paying a large amount to get his little clone of his out of our grasp." Daemon's voice echoed, making Giotto turn his gaze towards him.

"Any guesses of Intuition signs of what he'd plan after this?"

Giotto let his hand go through the blonde hair in frustration. If it was something that his Intuition just couldn't grasp was the whole picture of Tsunayoshi Ombra's actions and thinking process. They were too bizarre or exact to sort out though he could predict fragments of them from time to time. But those had only helped a lot when Ombra was too close with succeeding with the more devastating plans to trouble the Vongola.

"Only thing I could think of is he'll probably have a second party waiting for the small version of him to take him in and let Varia off the hook." The blonde sighed. "He has a good structure to try to get us to lose his tracks like this after all."

"So the brat just might just be tossed around between different famiglias and other freelance assassins in the mafia until we lose his trail completely." The storm guardian murmured irritated.

"Then we need to find the little Dame-Ombra before we lose him in a trap like that." Reborn's voice was suddenly heard, which got the Vongola boss and his guardians to look at Reborn's direction.

"You sure you're up for another job so soon Reborn?" Giotto asked politely.

"I can't say my old mission was completely finished since Ombra got away that time in Talbot's lab. But I suppose that small version of his is our only clue of where he went or what his plans are. The Varia doesn't seem to know his true motive."

"Nufufufu. He is a mystery indeed." Daemon chuckled. "There's a possibility that he managed to use Talbot's machine as a time switch like the ten-year bazooka that Bovino Family have, only that it last quite longer than 5 minutes."

"But Talbot didn't build that machine from Bovino's technology. They are quite good at keeping their own technology hidden from any other outside the Bovino famiglia." Lampo yawned and put his hands in his pockets.

"True. But with Talbot you never know what he's capable of building, even if he doesn't know it himself. Not to mention that the man in the iron hat was warning him from finishing it." Giotto pondered.

"And asking the man in the iron hat is out of the question. He's a bigger mystery than Ombra after all. Nobody has ever really gotten a chance to ask him things since he just appear when in need of warning about some dangerous things that may cause chaos in the world." G grunted. Thinking of the last time anyone in the past had not followed his warnings which resulted in pure chaos in the mafia world. It took years before the matter at that point got solved.

"I'd guess that Squalo, Viper or Leviathan got in charge of getting the boy to the next stop. Xanxus would never cut it, though it doesn't sound like any of them would do it without a direct order or were paid a lot to do so." Asari stated in thought. Everyone could agree to those terms.

A subordinate ran forward to the discussing group. He gave a light bow towards Giotto.

"Boss, I'm afraid to report the F-squad was taken out in the woods. It appears they were attacked by a swordsman."

That got the group to frown deeply. Alaude who had remained quiet during the discussion murmured to himself. "Squalo…"

"Then I suppose Squalo is the one transferring the other Ombra to the next in charge." Giotto nodded determined. "Now to figure out where he's taking him. Reborn?"

"I'm already on it." The hitman smirked.

* * *

"Voi! Brat! Get inside the house!"

The poor brunet was again tossed against his will wherever his '_guardian'_ was taking him. This was getting rather old fast as well along with the change of his nickname he got constantly today. Not like he wasn't used to different nicknames, but adding the Ombra ones did put some irritation into it. He was at least glad Squalo only went with the normal nickname of _"Brat"_.

The house in question was not really a big house. It was more of an apartment in a town that was nearby the spot where the small brunet had met the shark of the Varia. Squalo rather just dumped him there and left with warning him from going outside, something about slicing him in half if he would dare to try to do so. Tsuna went along with it without uttering any protests.

The moment Tsuna was left alone in the small apartment he could finally get some sort of rest from all the crazy people in the mafia. He fell down on his back with a small 'thud'.

Pure calmness and silence, it was quite nice as for now.

Tsuna gave up one of his sighs in relief once more. Running the rest of the way to the town had taken a few hours. He was quite happy Reborn managed to get his stamina to a higher level than what his stamina used to be. Tsuna shivered at the old memories of his training. The trip had gone well without being dragged like a doll all over the place when Squalo had actually let him run in a quite slower pace to keep him from being too exhausted plus it was a quite bad idea of running at full speed with so many squads running around looking for them. The rest had been about stealth, which didn't really fit the shark but at least he got some sense of it after taking out the first squad that they had encountered. It was rather amusing to notice the rain guardian of Varia could be so stealthy.

Suddenly Tsuna stiffened. Someone was coming.

As the brunet sat up and looked at the door it opened smoothly and silently. And in came one he definitely wasn't prepared to meet.

"S-Shamal!?" Tsuna managed to choke out.

* * *

"Oh, you know me?" Shamal looked at the little kid who apparently knew his name. Ombra hadn't told him that what the one he'd be in charge of a few weeks would know Shamal. What shocked him though was that the kid looked like a copy of Ombra.

Only thing was that he looked younger and more innocent.

Wait innocent. _An Ombra_ could look innocent? Well sometimes but it was always a façade. He was a master in manipulation after all.

But that he'd asked Shamal for looking after someone that would be waiting in this apartment at this day and this time were a small version of Ombra was not what he'd expected.

This was just eerie.

"S-s-s-sorry… I didn't mean t-to…" The brunet started, looking quite embarrassed of somehow knowing Shamal's name.

"That's okay… Ombra?" Shamal tested. The looks could be deceiving, so he made it more like a question if it really was Ombra.

The kid bit back his lip. "I'm not Ombra… My name is Tsuna." The brunet said with resolution. Clearly irritated by being called _Ombra._

"Tsuna huh?" Shamal was indeed confused. But apparently this wasn't the Ombra he knew. Ombra wasn't the one talking about his past but he'd mentioned that his name was indeed Tsunayoshi Ombra from the start. He even came up with Ombra when he was seven if Shamal didn't remember Ombra's explanations wrong.

"So how did you get into this mess of Ombra's?"

"I never wanted to. I was on my way to the store…" The brunet suddenly shut his mouth as in realizing something. "…N-never mind."

Shamal started to ponder. This kid was quite weird, but interesting. Like he wasn't completely sure what was going on but still had a tad of knowledge about it.

"Uhm… W-why d-did Ombra send me here?"

So the kid didn't know. Well Shamal didn't know the exact reason behind it either.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. Ombra only told me to guard you for a few weeks until he gets back." Shamal sighed. "So we better get going. I'm sure the Vongola will be here very soon."

"What's so bad about them having me in a cell?"

Shamal raised his eyebrow. This time he'd spoken without that stuttering and it seemed he was kind of angry about being tossed around. Well what Shamal could guess would happen in the hands of Vongola and the Varia.

"Well…" Shamal started. "First. I'm not sure you want to be involved with the newly founded mafia family which has become the largest of the mafia families in just a few years. Second. They have quite the grudge against Ombra and everyone he's in touch with, though they don't know about me yet. Third. Is it fun to be locked in a cell without being able to go anywhere?"

The brunet looked up. In his eyes a bunch of emotions flashed. Confusion, realization, a glint of anger and then he seemed completely stunned and gave a small laugh. It wasn't Ombra's usual creepy chuckle but a radiant one which warmed people.

"I suppose no one really does like being in a cell without explanations." He chuckled heartily.

"Well, ready to go then?" Shamal gave his own amused smile to the kid. He was quite unordinary indeed. But not in the creepy way Ombra usually was. No, this kid was somehow a lot different even if they shared the same looks.

"Uhm. Before that, could you please tell me more about the Vongola and Ombra? Like who is Ombra actually? I've been kind of dragged back and forth more than too many times today…" The brunet asked tiredly with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait. But you can ask me anything later when we get to the next safe spot okay?" Shamal assured the kid.

"O-okay." The brunet stood up. He looked quite tired but managed to walk out with Shamal towards the first hideout. This time no running involved.

"That kid… Ombra what was you thinking bringing him here and what are you trying to achieve?" Shamal whispered to himself with a frown.

* * *

The apartment was empty. He had come a bit too late to find the brunet and the next in charge of him.

Reborn wasn't very happy about it. He didn't manage to get a hold of anyone who had seen the shark of Varia in the town with a brunet tagging along. After about an hour in the town which Reborn figured would be a switch point between Squalo and the next in charge would appear, no one had seen the brunet but one had seen the shark running alone towards the train station. It took too much time with finding any more clues about the specific apartment Squalo had been in. But when he finally got there he was too late. The rooms were empty with no sighs or clues about the next in charge.

Reborn remained silent and picked up Leon who had transformed into a green cellphone.

Holding the phone to his ear after he dialed someone he suddenly found a bottle on the floor near one of the walls.

He picked it up and scanned it with his onyx eyes. It was a small bottle with blue pills in it. Somehow they reminded him of dying will pills for a moment.

Then Reborn came back to reality when the person at the other end of the line picked up.

"Reborn? Found anything?"

"I believe so."


	4. The Shadow and the Skylark

**Summary:****Tsuna didn't really know how it happened. One moment he was walking down the street and the next he ended up in a very dark room with people not really looking very happy to ****see him. Moreover, what caused Tsuna to panic at this was the sight of the first generation of Vongola along with an adult looking Reborn. Apparently Tsuna was quite infamous in this parallel world...**

**A/N: Fixed some grammar fails + updated the chapter a little. It's hopefully more readable now and got some small extra stuff in it as well. **

**(old) A/N: Yea that's fine. Exploding my mail with new followers/reviewers/favs etc….**

**But srsly thank you all for reviewing and all that :D It makes me even more excited to write this thing. And gaaah lavs all of you. FREE TOILETS FOR EVERYONE!**

**I'm so glad you guys enjoy this so much :D I'll try my best to continue it with my might.**

**No idea how long it'll be… we'll see what the plot takes me. I do have a general idea about the plot and what will happen but most of it is improvised as I go along.**

**And thanks again for noting out mistakes! It helps a lot! biosfdgjosigjlgäpk**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Shadow and the Skylark**

_The brunet in his mid-twenties looked at his surroundings with a smile. The town he was in was definitely not one in Italy, the architecture and environment told him that much. That he was sure of. Instead he got a vibe that he was in Japan. It looked quite like a perfect and peaceful small town._

"_So my parallel version lives in Japan huh?" The brunet man gave a snort in amusement. "Well that was something I wasn't expecting. I might just be another boring civilian after all."_

_Ombra made his way through the town in a stroll. Not many people where out so he supposed the people were at their homes. Memorizing every part and alleyway just in case he'd run into trouble. One could never be too careful in a new environment. Though he did find the town a little bit too peaceful and boring, it was a nice change of pace that being constantly chased by the Vongola but still a bit too normal for his tastes. When thinking of the Vongola, Ombra gave another thought of that amusing mafia family. Was it chance it existed here as well?_

_It could be a possibility that it didn't. That Giotto wasn't cut for the job or never thought of founding it in the first place. That would be good news for Ombra with one less organization on his back 24/7. Though it did sound kind of boring too, it was way too much fun to tick the mafia off from all places in his opinion._

_Ombra continued down the path and ended up in front of a school building. He stopped for a moment and let his gaze wander the school grounds along with the building. It was a quite nice-looking school he guessed but nothing major screaming special about it, just an ordinary middle school. It was a while since last time he'd been in one. He quit school long before graduating after all and self-taught himself since he found it rather boring. Not to mention the idiotic classmates that irritated him to no end. Idiotic people wasn't as fun to tease as dangerous ones._

"_Herbivores are not allowed on the school grounds after closing." A cold voice resounded from behind._

_Ombra turned around and kept his guard up in case. The owner of the voice seemed to emit a rather murderous aura. Not as intense as Reborn's usually was, but quite close. And not to mention it had an edge of bloodlust in it. His curiosity was building up immensely in hope for something dangerous being behind him and it seemed like he got his wish._

_Behind him a teenager with short black hair and steel gray eyes glared at him. He wore some sort of uniform; Ombra guessed it was something to do with the school in mind, a long sleeved white shirt and black trousers and of top of that a jacked that was hanging loosely on his shoulders. On his jacket was a band with the words 'Nanimori Discipline Committee Prefect'._

_When the brunet had turned around the teenager narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Why he did that Ombra didn't know, but he had a feeling it was some sort of recognition that the teen felt. Maybe the teen knew the parallel version of him? It wouldn't be too surprising if his parallel self would look like him, it should be common sense after all. Or the teenager was just suspicious in general towards all new face, which could be an alternative route for the teen to be angry._

"_Who are you Herbivore?"_

_Ok, maybe he didn't know the parallel version. Or he could tell Ombra wasn't the real deal in this world. Ombra decided to give one of his usual eerie smiles and greet the teen politely back._

"_That is a nice question indeed. I wouldn't consider myself an herbivore kid, but…" Ombra didn't have the time to finish when a steel tonfa was heading his way. He dodged it with ease but now his guard was fully up. This kid was not a joke when he felt the choking aura the teen now had. Ten times more intense than before. Things were starting to get interesting._

"_I don't like to be called 'kid'." The teen glared. "Who are you, and why do you have the appearance of the small animal?"_

"_Small animal?" Ombra chuckled. This guy was quite amusing with his way of naming things. But apparently he knew the parallel version of the brunet and called him 'small animal'. "Well isn't that a fun nickname."_

_The prefect lunged himself towards the brunet with full force and tonfas in hand. Ombra made a quick dodge and made some more space between him and the teen._

"_Fight me." The prefect demanded coldly._

_Ombra looked back in amusement. "Fine, if you really ask so nicely I can't say no." He said and gave up another creepy chuckle. "But may I have your name first? I'd like to know who I'm dealing with."_

"_Hn. Hibari Kyoya."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Hibari-san. My name is Ombra." The brunet smiled. Maybe this town wasn't as boring and peaceful as he had first thought._

"_I'll bite you to death."_

_Then the fight broke lose._

* * *

Tsuna woke up from his nap that he'd gladly taken when Shamal had shoved him into a room after a rather long trip to his little hideout. To be honest Tsuna wouldn't really call it a hideout. More like a normal average hotel room in Palermo. Shamal mentioned that they wouldn't stay long though. Just for a day or two to wait for a plane which would take them to who knows where. But all Tsuna was thinking back then was to rest in a bed for a few hours. He had been running around all day.

"Hey kid, so you finally woke up." Shamal's voice was heard when Tsuna went outside of his bedroom. The hotel room was comprised by two bedrooms, and a kitchen along with a small living room which was connected to the kitchen. It wasn't the most fanciest of hotel rooms but Tsuna didn't mind. It felt more familiar to what he was used to.

"Y-yea." Tsuna muttered sleepily and let his hand go through his gravity-defying hair which was even messier than usual.

"The breakfast is on the table. Eat quickly. We'll need to head off quite soon."

The brunet nodded silently and sat down at the table. "U-uhm… Shamal?"

"Yes?"

"Are you in league directly with that Ombra?"

Silence.

"I wish I weren't. That guy gives me more problems than necessary, and that means he is giving me it constantly. But he's a good blackmailer when anyone refuses to cooperate." Shamal sighed tiredly. "If I'd known what I've gotten myself into the first time I worked for Ombra… I suppose I'd not be in his grasp of these '_favors'_."

Tsuna gave a concerned look. His alternative self wasn't sounding to be a rather nice person by anyone. Even by Shamal which had been the only person so far to make sense. Though it did bit Tsuna back that Shamal wasn't acting along with his normal 'I don't treat men'-policy. He brushed it aside from now as it wasn't important for now.

"So… Who is Ombra?"

"Who he is?" Shamal frowned. "An information breaker who loves to piss off every single mafia family, and even sometimes uses the other mafia families to go against each other. It's quite complicated. But I hope you know how the mafia works?"

The brunet nodded.

Shamal looked taken aback as if he wasn't really expecting that from Tsuna.

"So you're not new to the mafia?"

"…No. I was kind of forced into it." Tsuna admitted, frowning as he did.

"Well Tsuna, I'm quite curious what your connection is to Ombra though. I get the appearance thing might have caused you a lot of trouble?"

"More than enough…" Tsuna braced himself and started explaining what had happened so far from when he ended up in the dark room to when he met Shamal. He left out his confusion about the first generation being the ones in charge of Vongola but told the story quite enough for Shamal to get a hold of his situation.

* * *

"So… I bet Vongola is now even more suspicious about me. Though I have no idea what really is going on." Tsuna finished with a sigh.

Shamal looked rather stunned. He wasn't expecting the kid to have been through all that in just a matter of hours. Ombra's diversion and plans didn't shock him though. That creepy guy had really thought this through. Even with Tsuna's acting and everything, and that the kid would be too confused to really do anything but to be dragged around until he'd end up with Shamal.

"Sorry about all the fuzz Ombra made for you. He does tend to stretch his bizarre plans out of the ordinary to anyone just for laughs at times. And I'd say he has outdone himself this time." Shamal scratched his cheek, completely tired out of Ombra's usual schemes.

"I-it's n-not l-like it's your fault." The brunet replied sadly, letting his head rest in his palms in exhaustion. "

"Well Tsuna. Since you're obviously _not _Ombra, I suppose I could ask you where you're from." Shamal tried to lighten the mood and change the subject slightly from Ombra's schemes to his interest of where the kid really came from. And that might give him clues of what Ombra really was up to.

"Uhm…" The brunet hesitated. It looked like he pondered and struggled a lot inside to tell or not. Shamal raised an eyebrow but remained silent for the kid to decide if he wanted to tell him or not, it wasn't really his business to put is nose deeper into Ombra's plans more than necessary. But his curiosity was still at its peak.

The brunet started to fidget, but then relaxed his shoulders in defeat.

"I-I'm… well it sounds crazy. But it's the only theory I got." He started.

"I'll listen." Shamal perked his ears.

"I-I'm kind of… f-from a p-parallel world? " The brunet choked out.

Shamal just stared at the kid in disbelief. A parallel world? Of all things Ombra was experimenting with he'd go so far to get his parallel self here? And even thinking about parallel universes. No it didn't make sense… but this kid. He looked just like a mini Ombra-clone. But his personality was way different. That's what made the parallel version-story more real but still. This did explain a lot. Why Ombra had made the underground doctor the job of keeping an eye out of this kid, though he didn't know it would be a kid. _Someone special which you need to keep from the Vongola at all cost._ That was what Ombra had told him. And now it made sense for once.

"S-shamal?" The brunet suddenly asked the doctor that had gotten into a chain of thoughts. He looked concerned.

"S-sorry." Shamal apologized. "I didn't mean to concern you. I was just thinking that it all started to make sense now.

"S-so you believe me!?" The brunet gasped as his eyes widened in shock.

"What's not to believe? It makes much more sense than Ombra finding a way to clone himself." Shamal chuckled lightly. The kid gave a sigh in relief and chuckled as well.

"But I think I need to get back as soon as possible. Or my tutor is going to kill me." The brunet sighed.

"Oh, your tutor? Who's got the job to train you?" Shamal jokingly said.

Tsuna smiled. "The sun Arcobaleno, Reborn."

Shamal almost choked on his breath.

"R-Reborn!?"

The brunet laughed. "Yes. Reborn the Spartan tutor and the world's greatest hitman. He helped me a lot with training me to become the next boss of Vongola."

Shamal slumped down on his seat, completely dumbfounded.

"…The… next boss of the Vongola!?"

"Yea…" Tsuna laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head and gave a big smile. "He just won't take _no_ for an answer."

"So the Giotto in your world retired?"

That statement made Tsuna frown a little bit. "No, or well yes... That's one of the big differences between this world and mine. Giotto is indeed the founder of the Vongola. Thus he is called Primo. I am to be Vongola Decimo. Giotto was my great-great-great grandfather."

The immense stare the brunet got from his explanations was one of a kind. Shamal's jaw was literally on the way to the floor.

After a brief pause the doctor coughed and let the information sink in.

"Well that was unexpected."

"I bet." Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"So I suppose your Reborn taught you about dying will flames as well. Or do you guys have them over there?"

"Yes. They are frequently used, though I really don't like fighting in general." Tsuna frowned. "I don't really like hurting people at all, or letting any get hurt."

Suddenly the Vongola ring came in Tsuna's mind. Remembering when he scanned it in the cell that something was off. The brunet took a look at his finger and yes. The same phenomenon still occurred around the ring.

"Oh so that's the Vongola ring of your world?"

"Y-yea… But something is off. It's like a blur around it and I can't make out the usual Vongola insignia."

Shamal frowned and looked steadily at the ring. "You're right. All I can make from it is that it looks like an ordinary ring. Maybe it's a side effect from jumping to a parallel world?"

"I suppose…"

"Well we might figure it out sooner or later. But I want to ask you something else." Shamal gave the brunet a thoughtful look.

"Huh?"

"If you were to get caught up in a fight, can you defend yourself well?"

"Sort of I guess. I can go into hyper dying will mode with the help of dying will pills."

"You have some of the pills then?"

"Yes"

Tsuna put his hands in his pockets looking for the pills. Then he paled, and a look in fright took on his face which made Shamal's attention to sharpen.

"Oh shoot!"

"What? You dropped something?" Shamal asked.

"Yes… My bottle of dying will pills." The kid exclaimed. "I must have dropped them in that apartment!"

Shamal turned to Tsuna with serious face "Then we can't stick around here if they found a trail. New plan we're going to Florence." He stated.

This was going to be a bother if the Vongola found a trail of them.

* * *

"Yep. These are definitely dying will pills." The green haired scientist stated, adjusting his glasses a bit while looking at the small bottle.

"How did that small version of Ombra get a hold of them?" Reborn cursed. "Or was it Ombra who got the hold of them and gave them to the kid?"

"I don't know Reborn. But there's something off with these though. You know dying will pills are normally bigger in size. And these have a slightly different formula."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "So he got them custom-made or something?"

"Doubt that. Even if Ombra is a sly fox he have never gotten anyone inside the Vongola to get him dying will pills, and outside the Vongola there wouldn't be anyone else. Not to mention I haven't heard of anyone being able to create them aside from the most loyal and talented Vongola scientists, including me." Verde sighed. He looked puzzled about the weird dying will pills. Like there was something that didn't make any sense.

"So what's the difference between these pills and normal ones aside from the size?"

Verde shrugged. "I have a feeling they aren't as strong as the normal ones. But it gives you an idea of maybe they are supposed to be taken in by two and two."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous? One normal pill is enough to cause trouble to one's body when it runs out."

"I would like to study them a bit more before coming to any conclusions beforehand." Verde sighed and altered his attention to the small bottle again. "One thing I would like to know for sure is who made these."

Reborn grunted in irritation. _Yes, who had made them without the Vongola noticing?_

Back at the other side of Verde's lab the main entrance opened up. The boss of the Vongola along with his storm and cloud guardian entered and walked towards the spot Reborn and Verde were discussing the pills.

"Why, greetings boss..." Verde called out to Giotto. Reborn gave a tip of his fedora and Giotto replied with a nod.

"So it was dying will pills?"

"Yes. But with a few tweaks in its formula." Verde replied to the blonde.

Alaude narrowed his eyes at the bottle. "So someone got around and experimented with the dying will pills?"

"Still unsure, but it's a high risk that's the case." Reborn muttered.

Giotto lifted his fingers to the bridge of the nose and sighed. G started to curse under his breath "This is getting more and more complicated. It's like Ombra is just drowning us in questions we just can't seem to find the answers to." A deeper frown was shown on his face. "Did he really manage to get a hold of any of the Vongola inventors work and fiddle around with the formula himself?"

"No. That's not what Ombra would do. He pays other people to create such stuff. He himself just delivers the information between to cause chaos at all ends." Verde said in an uninterested tone.

Giotto's sky blue eyes burrowed onto the bottle on the table with a calculating and determined gaze.

Ombra's plans were going out of control. But this time, Giotto would do whatever he could to catch that information breaker once and for all. His flames were responding inside. Yes he had the resolution to do this.

"Ombra… You're not getting away this time."

* * *

"Oh no oh no oh no…." The brunet was panicking. He'd really slipped up on this. If his tutor was here he'd have the worst possible punishment for his dense nature of _forgetting_ the pills with a perfect trail or evidence for the '_enemy'_. Well Tsuna didn't really want to call the Vongola family of this world an enemy. But in Reborn's eyes that would probably be the case and he'd nag the hell out of it on Tsuna.

"Calm down. You just need to let it drop. We can't do anything about it now." The underground doctor tried to calm him.

Tsuna shook his head. "B-but what if they f-find the pills a-and get even more suspicious?" He was shivering at the thought. "N-not to mention they might be on to us now." He clutched his head with his hands and closed his eyes. A gentle pat on his shoulder got him to jump up in fright but quickly dragged down on the chair again.

"Calm down."

The brunet gulped and then started to breathe in a more calm way. "T-thanks… I-I'm just a l-little n-nervous… That's all."

The doctor sighed and took his hand back. "Well. Then there's no point of us standing here. We'll need to go now before they catch us. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"Y-yea" The brunet gave a small smile and got up.

This was going to be a long day.


	5. Run or Die

**Summary:****Tsuna didn't really know how it happened. One moment he was walking down the street and the next he ended up in a very dark room with people not really looking very happy to ****see him. Moreover, what caused Tsuna to panic at this was the sight of the first generation of Vongola along with an adult looking Reborn. Apparently Tsuna was quite infamous in this parallel world...**

**A/N: Fixed some grammar fails + updated the chapter a little. It's hopefully more readable now and got some small extra stuff in it as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Run or Die**

_Ombra gritted his teeth in frustration and cursed himself for underestimating the raven-haired teen. This guy knew very well how fight and it didn't help that his all out attacks were off the charge. They had pretty much sparred against each other for a good twenty minutes and the brunet could feel his muscles starting to give in._

_It had been too long since he had needed to fight so furiously. Not to mention he usually didn't go for the offensive._

_The prefect seemed to rather enjoy the fight however, like he was trembling of excitement. Just what the heck was going on in the kid's head? Though… It reminded Ombra of his own amusement when doing his own thing with pissing off the mafia in general._

_Ombra would say he was really impressed by the guy but it got him in a thinking cycle of how this not so ordinary citizen was so experienced with fighting the way he did. Ombra did have good stamina, though he mostly used it for running away and pissing his pursuers off in a tag or hide-and-seek game. But right now he had agreed to spar with the skylark. And he started to almost regret it. Large piles around the school grounds were starting to form as Hibari's impacts with his tonfas just got stronger and stronger._

_The perfect just wouldn't give the brunet any chance to get away from the fight now and Ombra was almost at his limits in physical combat. Sometimes he wondered why he never really picked up a good weapon to use. Oh wait. It was more exciting being unarmed and improvising; yea that was why he rarely had any weapons._

"_He's better than I thought." Ombra manage to mutter. Dodging another tonfa directed to his head and sent a kick to the prefect's guts. The skylark twisted his body up and the kick narrowly missed and kept on attacking in an incredible speed at the older man, giving no sign of his stamina getting lowered anytime soon._

"_You're weaker than the small animal."_

_That statement made Ombra stare in confusion at the raven haired teen. Weaker… Than his parallel self? Ombra frowned._

"_Maybe so." He admitted, though he wouldn't judge his parallel self too soon. He didn't know for sure yet what his parallel self's life was normally like. But apparently Hibari had been fighting him at least once or twice. Ombra sighed and stopped trying to dodge and relaxed his posture. The prefect seemed to be irritated by the action but stopped attacking at least._

"_Thanks for the workout though. I think I needed that." Ombra smiled his usual out of place smile that the underground doctor Shamal always seemed to flinch at, why he did that Ombra could only guess. The skylark however just narrowed his steel grey eyes and looked away in disinterest._

"_Hn."_

"_Well, it was nice meeting you Hibari Kyoya." The Brunet breathed out and turned around, leaving the prefect behind him. He had enough of fooling around for now, he was kind of eager now to start with what he actually supposed to do here from the start. Fooling around he normally did along with his plans, but he still had his real goal in first priority._

_The skylark eyed the brunet carefully. He knew the man had not fought to his full potential, and the fact that the brunet was a copy of the real small animal named Sawada Tsunayoshi did bug him a lot. _

_As the herbivore copy went out of the school ground the skylark started to follow. He did not like this guy all and he felt he whatever he was about to do was not being good for his precious Nanimori._

_The moment he would try something out of the ordinary, the skylark would bite him to death._

* * *

As Tsuna and Shamal had left the hotel the doctor had made him put on the hood to make it somewhat easier to move around without people knowing his hairstyle in case Vongola would find them that soon after. Tsuna had made plentiful of attempts in his mind of banging his head against a wall for not noticing dropping the bottle of dying will pills right in front of the enemy. His tutor would not see an end to this if he'd known about it all. It wasn't like Tsuna would be all helpless without the pills; he knew he could go into Hyper dying will mode without the pills at his aid. It had happened before, but it did take some good concentration to get the hang of it plus he had his Hyper Intuition as a helper sometimes for being able to get into the hyper state.

Tsuna and Shamal had quickly made it through half the city through the alleys and streets. But to Tsuna it felt like Shamal was avoiding the most crowded places which seemed a bit off to the brunet. Wouldn't it be less suspicious if they hadn't avoided the crowds, and more melting in? Though Tsuna shivered at the thought of having innocent civilians dragged into the mess, it still felt rather awkward lurking around in abandoned alleys instead of walking normally without a care like the other habitants of Palermo.

In one of the empty and old alleys Tsuna caught a glimpse of a checkered pattern which seemed to follow them. He stopped abruptly and scanned the wall for a moment and felt his Intuition again react somewhat close to the day he first got pulled into this world.

"Hey kid, snap out of it, will you?" The doctor snapped his finger in front of the brunet who was staring into space.

"W-what?" Tsuna blinked and shook his head and stared back at the wall he'd lost his attention to just a few moments ago. The checkered pattern on the wall was nowhere to be seen, as the innocent wall had never shown the checkered pattern at all. It had all vanished when Shamal had snapped his fingers in front of Tsuna's nose.

"What are you looking at kid? We need to head off"

"U-uhm… sorry. I kinda thought I saw something weird." Taking one last glance to the innocent wall he shook off the odd feeling. "Never mind, let's go."

The doctor didn't move though. "You know. Maybe it would be better if you just stayed here for a while. I'll make some preparations alright?" The underground doctor announced. "The less people who sees you the better but if anything were to happen kid, then try get to the station as soon as possible without any trail?"

"E-eh?" Tsuna paled but then relaxed as he thought it through. Yea, getting out of the way would probably be the best thing to do. He'd only be the one dragging the doctor down with questions and confusion anyway. "A-alright. Though I'm unsure where it is."

Shamal shoved something into the teen's hands. "Here it's a compass, just follow it from here and you'll end up at the station." With that the doctor left without saying anything more and poor Tsuna didn't manage to react until he was left alone in the alley.

Seeing Shamal go away on his errands to get the heck out of this city so quickly while waiting in an abandoned alley wasn't the original plan. But Shamal had thought it would be better than Tsuna running along with him. Sure, the Vongola was after him and for them to spot him tagging along with Shamal would really put the underground doctor in a tight spot with Vongola which Tsuna was already in. Tsuna wasn't really approving for a green light of putting any more people into the mess than what Ombra had already done. It would definitely give him more headaches and confusing explanations to do if the Vongola would catch him, which also didn't sound like a good idea at all.

Tsuna sat down at the end of the abandoned alley behind a rusty trash can and a stack of boxes piled up against the wall of one of the houses.

_So the first generation of Vongola in his world was the ones in charge of Vongola in this world._ It did bring up so many questions of how old Vongola was in this world. _Was Giotto then the Vongola Decimo? Or maybe Nono? Or maybe they had actually founded it in this era instead and it had been growing in a rapid pace._

As the thoughts whirled through Tsuna's mind a shiver suddenly went through his spine and his Hyper Intuition was pinpointing at someone who was watching him from afar. Tsuna stood up quickly and followed his Intuition's vague instructions of looking towards the end of the alley. Tsuna felt his heart drop and then speed up like it had gone nuts. His Hyper Intuition went haywire and one thought took form in Tsuna's mind.

_RUN._

And run he did.

* * *

Reborn watched the target from afar and narrowed his eyes from the figure in the old alley.

His contacts had finally gotten a good trace of where the mini Ombra had headed. Not long ago someone had seen a brunet fitting the description running along with someone else through the streets of Palermo. And now he'd finally found the small brunet sitting alone in an abandoned alley, probably waiting for the next to take him into another area away from the Vongola.

As Reborn watched over the kid patiently the brunet suddenly seemed to stiffen and stood up looking at his direction.

Reborn gave up a frown. He had hidden his presence carefully and no one had managed to pin point his hidden location with an exception of the Vongola boss himself. Even the real Ombra would have problem with it, though Ombra was mostly prepared if Reborn showed up anywhere. Always being the sly fox with multiple escape routes for every single occasion, a pain indeed to deal with when trying to catch him.

As the brunet teen had seemed to pin point his location, he ran away at the opposite direction, Reborn naturally following him quickly after as the mini Ombra was running as his life was on the line. To the hitman it didn't seem the teen really knew where he was headed at all, more like he was just trying to shake the hitman off his trail, quite unprofessional comparing to Ombra. The kid didn't seem to have a single escape route laid out at all. He seemed to be running wherever his feet took him.

Reborn soon caught up quite close to the brunet as the target was seemingly panicking. The hitman could find the brunet sometimes banging his hand on his head in frustration of having some kind of headache. Reborn let Leon into his had as the chameleon transformed into the regular green gun and aimed towards the teen.

As the bullet zoomed off in the teens direction the brunet suddenly moved left into another alley, out of sight from Reborn, making the bullet narrowly miss the mini Ombra's shoulder, making the kid shriek quietly in surprise. This made the hitman growl and mutter under his breath. The kid did seem to have some sort of usefulness and a little bit of brain to be able to dodge into an alley so quickly. Or he was just lucky he did that the moment Reborn was about to shoot a warning shot.

When the hitman rounded the corner into to alley there was no trace of the teen.

It was all silent.

Reborn snorted when he then noticed the mini Ombra's figure at the end of the empty alley, standing right in the middle without any attempt of running away at all this time. That's when the hitman felt a weird aura around him. Right in front of his eyes the brunet suddenly had a checkered pattern appearing over his body and within a few seconds the figure of the brunet disappeared without a single trace of the boy left. It was as he didn't exist.

Without moving an inch from his spot, Reborn lowered the transformed gun and gave the now empty alley a hateful glare.

"A dummy huh…" Someone had gotten him into the wrong trail. And Reborn was really going to murder that person out of pure irritation.

* * *

Tsuna panted a few blocks away from the encounter with the hitman. He knew the Reborn of this world had been the one chasing him, and he'd pretty much panicked when he figured that out. Just trying to get away from Reborn didn't sound like a possible task, but somehow he'd managed to do it. His guts told him it had something to do with the weird presence in that one empty alley where Reborn had almost shot him. Yes this Reborn wasn't kidding around for sure. Tsuna was sure that if his Hyper Intuition hadn't practically flared at the point of him wincing to the new alley he'd had a bullet in him now.

But the moment he'd put his foot in that alley. He'd continued sprinting for dear life but felt rather relieved for some reason even if Reborn was just around the corner. Something was going to distract the hitman. Yea that was pretty much the feeling he'd felt, nothing else.

If he hadn't been so busy running as far away from the alley as fast possible, he might had figured out what the heck was going on this time. But he was too confused to think. His head hurt of his Intuition kicking in so much recently. He silently thanked it though. Without it he'd be a goner a long time ago.

Tsuna shook off the confusion and dilemmas. He needed to head off to the station. But with his running around town with Reborn on his trail he felt like he was kind of far away from it. Not to mention he needed to be extra careful with not stumbling into Reborn again. That would not be such a good idea.

The brunet took up the compass Shamal had given him earlier that day. It was his only hope of finding the station without needing to ask any of the people in the city. He really didn't want to involve them at any cost. This was the mafia after all and involving any outside it would not work out well. Then if he'd ask a lot of people about directions it would give Vongola another lead to where he would be heading. Tsuna would have enough of giving out more leads about his whereabouts now. It would be safer just to lay low.

The compass swirled around with the neat looking golden arrow until it stopped, though its direction confused Tsuna even more. It was pointing at the sun. It was in the middle of the day so why would it point at that direction. Isn't that south?

_Alright Tsuna you can do this, just follow the compass. _He mentally told himself. It was just better to follow it. Shamal was the one giving him it so maybe it wasn't supposed to even point at the north right?

Tsuna started to walk casually towards where the arrow pointed. Hopefully he would reach his destination without any more dangerous mafia-related stuff happening again.

But the world just love to mess with him and keep abnormal stuff away from him. Doesn't it?

* * *

"I believe we have another problem to deal with as well."

Giotto looked up from his desk. Leaning back on his chair and let his head rest in his hand. With a concerned look he looked at the report in front of him. At the time like this he'd really want to just quit and take a break from all the chaos but his job wouldn't let him. And now, other famiglias had somehow gotten the news about Ombra and his schemes. And they were fairly interested to catch the little clone version of the information breaker as well. This was getting out of hand.

"Well Giotto, any ideas?" A red-headed man who was seated in a couch a few meters from the Vongola boss' desk asked cheerily.

"Cozart, I believe this little scheme of Ombra's have just gotten ten times worse." The blonde sighed.

The red-headed man chuckled. "Then would you like any help with dealing with the other famiglias? Seems like catching the Ombra-lookalike is harder than you thought."

"Afraid so. But does that boy really know what's going on at all as well?" Giotto pondered. "According what we got from the Varia was that they really didn't know Ombra's real plans either and it seemed the boy was even more confused than them."

The Vongola boss' friend looked back in concern. "Well, it might just be one of Ombra's tricks. You know how much chaos he caused last time after all. And he's really into making each attempt more and more confusing for any of the mafia families."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of." Clear blue eyes narrowed while almost glaring at the report on the desk. "And I'd bet he's just laughing at the confusion he caused this time. Not to mention many other famiglias are approaching."

A knock was heard on the door to the Vongola boss' office and in came none other than Reborn.

"Did you find any leads Reborn?" Giotto carefully asked.

"More trouble. Someone else getting in the way of getting a hold of the clone, and I'll say it was a rather good distraction of getting me off the kid's track."

The blonde frowned. "How?"

Reborn didn't answer. He seemed to be in deep thought of how to describe it. "Checkered pattern." Was the only thing he managed to say.

Giotto along with Cozart tensed. They didn't recognize anything else that had to do with checkered patterns but Giotto's Intuition was picking up on it and it gave away a bad vibe at that.

"This can't end well…"

* * *

**(old) A/N: So moving the author's notes down here just for not wanting you to have to scroll down to start reading :'D**

**I got a little slower with this chapter. Was a little meh-meh about it, and a got a little writer's block xD Not really satisfied but I'll do.**

**But yea, decided that the hyper dying will mode will not be dependent on the pills. I just let him forget about them so they'd leave behind a little clue :3 **

**But for now I got one more chapter out before heading off for a week.**

**ALL THE CONFUSION. MWAHAHAHA.**

**If you find any mega-weird ****grammar. Just say it xD I'll try to fix it as soon as possible**


	6. Train Trouble

**Summary:****Tsuna didn't really know how it happened. One moment he was walking down the street and the next he ended up in a very dark room with people not really looking very happy to ****see him. Moreover, what caused Tsuna to panic at this was the sight of the first generation of Vongola along with an adult looking Reborn. Apparently Tsuna was quite infamous in this parallel world...**

**A/N: Chapter 1-5 has been updated with some grammar fixes and adding in more text. Nothing major but enough to make it more readable~ **

**If you want you can re-read them before reading this chapter. ****:D**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Train Trouble**

"YOU GOT CHASED BY WHOM!?"

Tsuna cringed at the doctor's volume. Sure it wasn't even close to Ryohei's normally loud yells but still he was close enough for his ears to protest of it.

"By Reborn…" Tsuna almost whispered, looking a bit worriedly at the doctor who seemed to be getting a heart attack.

"A-AND Y-YOU…!" The doctor exclaimed in disbelief.

"…Got away" Tsuna finished for him and scratched the back of his head while grinning sheepishly. "I'm not sure how though."

Shamal leant back in exhaustion on his seat in the booked train compartment. They were on their way to Florence for now in a high speed train. The moment Tsuna had arrived at the station he had spotted the doctor almost instantly and just shared looks with saying _"Emergency, we need to head off NOW."_ No longer than a half an hour they got their hands on some tickets to Florence. It was first now on the train that Tsuna started to explain what had happened. And the doctor had freaked out when the brunet had mentioned that it was in fact Reborn who had chased him for a few blocks.

"Well… I'll be damned…" Shamal finally sighed in relief. "Though that means they are still hot on our trail. I'm afraid it might take us a few days before we're completely safe from them."

Tsuna nodded absently. Still he had that tingling feeling that he had some help in that alley. The checkered pattern… It reminded him from how he got here. It couldn't have been that he imagined it right?

"Uhm… Shamal."

The doctor looked at the brunet with full attention. "Yes Tsuna?"

"Do you know anything about a checkered pattern?"

Shamal was silent, but he didn't look too confused by the question, instead he chuckled lightly. "Funny you would ask such a question."

"Huh?" The young teen's caramel eyes widened in shock. Did Shamal really know about it?

"Ombra asked me that a few years back too." Shamal's expression turned serious. "And he was quite interested in checkered pattern after that, muttering something about a '_man in the iron hat'_ or something close like that."

"W-wait… Man in the iron hat!? Do you mean Checkerface!?" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise. It did make sense now with the checkered pattern… But why didn't this what he now assumed to be the parallel version of Checkerface and Kawahira show himself if he was the one helping him?

"Checkerface?" Shamal looked confused for a moment. "Is that his real name? I only heard him being called the Man with the iron hat."

Tsuna pondered back and forth. So obviously Checkerface had helped him out that he was quite thankful for. But he really felt like talking to him face to face. Maybe he would know something about Ombra's plans…

As they were pondering in silence Tsuna felt himself tense all of the sudden, Shamal didn't fail to notice the brunet was sensing something coming and felt himself raise his guard as he heard footsteps coming from outside their compartment. Hearing the footsteps made the brunet feel uneasy and he unconsciously picked up his mittens from his pockets. Shamal eyed the mittens curiously but kept silent as the footsteps coming nearer and stopped right outside their compartment.

The doctor gripped what Tsuna noticed was a small and probably undetectable gun with his right hand from his inner pockets of his coat. Tsuna put on his mittens in case something bad was about to happen. This time the Hyper Intuition wasn't ringing sharply as the other times they were spotted but still felt the warning bells ring softly at the back of his mind, giving him a mild warning.

The door opened slowly and a man in a black suit looked in on the passengers. It was obvious he was a Mafioso, but the brunet felt like this Mafioso wasn't one of the Vongola's. He was from a different Famiglia.

The man looked rather bored but studied the occupants of the compartment carefully, his eyes lingering longer on Tsuna but then moved it to Shamal. The doctor looked uninterested back with a hint of saying '_you want something?' _but it seemed the Mafioso wasn't going to say anything.

A sudden explosion from the train got the occupants to quickly gasp in surprise and hold on to something. The train slowed down to a stop as all three got up and recovered from the shock they got.

The Mafioso pulled out a gun and ushered the brunet and the doctor to be still. Tsuna felt like lying low and just do as he said for now. It seemed he as well wasn't expecting the sudden halt to the train. The man pointing his gun back and forth between the two passengers flipped up his phone in irritation and murmured something unidentifiable to someone at the other end. Tsuna frowned slightly, as he managed to sort out the 'clone' and 'doctor' from the Mafioso's muttering. Shamal seemed to have caught up at that as well as he made his move before the Mafioso could react in time.

A gunshot echoed in the train.

Then chaos erupted.

* * *

The moment the gunshot was heard Tsuna jumped up, flames exploding from his transformed gloves as he knocked out the Mafioso by a quick chop at the man's pressure point near his neck. Shamal had missed, narrowly scraped the man's shoulder with the bullet, and even if Tsuna felt relieved by that he knew he had to take immediate action to make up for it.

Grabbing the doctor's wrist as he dragged him along, blowing up the window along with the wagon wall and jumped out from the train, he started to run with the doctor in tow. He had only caught a glance of the doctor's surprised expression the moment he'd managed to force his body into the Hyper Dying Will mode. Tsuna had to admit it felt rather harsh to his body to force his way into it like that. He was more used to using the pills as a boost to remain in it. He could feel it trying to wear off but he kept his concentration at its full capacity to keep it up.

Tsuna could hear yells from behind. Shoot. They were already on their trail. The brunet dared to glance back as he could make out some Mafiosos jumping out of the train and running after them, armed with guns which they surprisingly didn't use at the moment. Tsuna frowned even more, calculating silently the reason behind it. He came up with the conclusion.

They were to be captured alive.

Shamal was starting to slow down from the running they had done as he seemed to not being able to keep up the speed. "Run Tsuna, I'll keep them occupied." The doctor panted.

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm not going to let them get you." He answered calmly in a few octaves lower than his usual tone. Shamal frowned at the remark.

"It's better if they only get me. Not both of us." He tried to convince but Tsuna was steadily running with a firm grip on the doctor.

"No." The teen muttered. "We'll just need to fly away from them."

Shamal stared at the brunet, dumbfounded and out of words. "Y-you can fly!?"

A small smirk made it's way to the brunet's calm expression. "Hang on tight. This will be a bumpy flight."

Tsuna slowed down his pace and more or less dragged the shocked doctor on his back. Keeping a firm grip still on his wrist he moved his other hand down and let his Sky flames erupt.

As Tsuna felt himself and Shamal blast upward towards the sky he continued to ascend in a rapid speed to get as far away from the Mafiosos as possible within a small amount of time. He could only hope they wouldn't have any aircraft nearby to follow them within a short period of time. Shamal shrieked in surprise as they ascended up. The air started to feel light and it became harder to breathe. Tsuna knew they wouldn't be able to ascend this quickly if they were to survive the cold air and high pressure on their lungs at that height.

Tsuna tried to spot any nearby clouds that could be used as a camouflage, hopefully one that wasn't too high up. They were already high enough to feel the strong winds and chilling air make their way into their lungs.

Luckily a bit to the north Tsuna spotted a quite big cloud heading east and it was around the same level that they were on at the very moment. The brunet took the chance to twist and blast his way to it and settled in a steadier hovering position inside the cloud.

"Sorry about the scare." Tsuna chuckled amused to the doctor who was clinging around his neck for dear life.

"WARN ME NEXT TIME!" Was the only reply he got from the fuming Shamal. "You almost gave me three heart attacks at once!"

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh heartily at the remark. "Well I'm not a first-class for bringing someone with me when flying. Before I've only flown with a person strapped with a parachute a few meters behind me or only carried someone for a small distance."

"Geez… Wonder why." The doctor muttered under his breath, cursing about young people giving out free death wishes.

Tsuna averted his attention from the doctor and looked around him. He could slightly see through the cloud which was starting to give him the shivers of the cold water that was being absorbed by his clothes. His flames helped a bit with warming him up but he still could feel himself being drenched by the cloud. His thoughts went to a certain skylark that resembled this cloud very well. This cloud had been aloof from any other cloud in the sky and had aided a good hiding spot for the moment. He was almost thankful to the cloud itself for being aloof on just this day, time and place.

It made him think back what had happened at home. Had Ombra ended up where he was in Nanimori, and if so… was he going to stir up trouble? The brunet shook his head in frustration. He had to focus at the now and here. He got enough problems at the very moment now to worry about.

For example. Where would they head off to?

"Tsuna, if you're done enjoying the view I'd be more than thankful if we could at least try to get the hell out of here if you don't mind." The doctor remarked in a annoyed tone yet still warily due to him being at such a height without any mends more than holding on tight to not fall down to his death.

Tsuna nodded. "Which way would be best to take?"

"Fly east along with this cloud until we're out of sight from this area. Those Mafiosos was from the Estraneo Famiglia and they are sure to report their finding of us to the Vongola.

The brunet tensed. "The Estraneo?" He asked in a wary tone.

"They are an allied team with Vongola. They are quick to set up traps to Vongola's enemies and are very loyal to them as well." Shamal gritted out.

Tsuna couldn't help but sigh in frustration to all of the differences in this parallel world. Some of them were just too odd for his liking.

* * *

Giotto took in every detail shown in front of him, careful to not miss anything as they walked through the damaged train that the Estraneo Famiglia had apparently had a very big interest in. They had been waiting on the train for an ambush and taking over the train without bigger problems. It seemed however that they had accidently made the locomotive's motors explode in high pressure thus making the train halt in the middle of nowhere.

About ten Mafiosos of the Estraneo family had been found in the forest nearby, they seemed to be confused and had confirmed them chasing after a doctor along with a young boy that they had thought could be Ombra. An unconscious man in a trashed compartment of the train had woken up but couldn't remember what had knocked him out. He remember opening the door to the compartment and noticing two people then everything seemed to had gone blank.

It was out of luck Vongola had noticed Estraneo's sudden movement to take over several trains going out of Palermo, but it did make sense that they too was after the Ombra clone.

Giotto let his gaze go over the damages of the compartment. A bullet was pierced into the doorframe, which seemed like it had missed its target. In the wall towards the window was a gaping hole that had been broken through from the inside of the compartment, meaning the duo inside had taken a rather rash escape route and had run into the forest.

A handful of the Estraneo family had pursued them for a couple of hundred meters but they lost sight of them after they somehow had vanished without any trace of which way they had taken.

The Vongola boss walked through the hole in the wagon and made his way into the forest. He didn't stop until he arrived at the place where the targets had mysteriously disappeared. It was a small clearing with the sky clearly visible. The blonde crouched down and studied the grass.

It was burnt.

The sky blue eyes of the blonde narrowed. They couldn't have… flown, right?

"Giotto."

The blonde let his attention fall to the voice behind him. His dear friend Cozart had arrived as he too looked around the clearing scanning for clues. He moved towards the Vongola boss with a small frown.

"I got the word from Estraneo. They got some information about another Famiglia that is after the Ombra clone. Right now there are a total of three others not including the Vongola and its allies that have begun a search for Ombra. This is starting to get into an even bigger mess than hoped." The Shimon boss confirmed.

"As usual when Ombra puts one of his bigger schemes in place." Giotto muttered. "It appears they flew away from the scene here as there's no other trail of them.

Cozart was silent for a moment. "Without an aircraft?"

The blonde nodded. "I have a vague feeling they were able to fly with the help of dying will flames."

"Wait… what!? But that would at least make them noticeable from the sky right? Dying will flames are hard to miss when spotted in the sky."

"I have a feeling that if they did they had their luck on their side. It might have caught the ones chasing them off guard as they didn't look up in time until they had managed to camouflage themselves."

"It's quite astounding how they managed to slip away this time as well, it almost feel like this is just another one of Ombra's tricks."

Giotto couldn't help but to agree. It wouldn't surprise him at all if Ombra had planned ahead for at least hundreds of different escape routes for his little clone and the one taking care of him right now. But somewhere in the back of his mind hinted more of something else had happened.

Something he'd need to figure out soon.

* * *

_Reborn would not say that he was happy. Not one bit._

_His dame student hadn't made his way home yet and it had been more than five hours since he left for the grocery shopping. A small feeling of worry started to build up and he was sure to give Tsuna a good tort… __**tutoring**__ session in 'Do not get __yourself__ into any kind of messes without me knowing'._

_With a huff he stood up and walked outside to check what in the world would take Tsuna that long to just buy some milk and stupid grape candy. Walking along the street leading to the shopping district he didn't find any clues of where Tsuna could have headed. The shop had closed a while ago and it was no use asking the owners as they had headed home as well._

_A figure in the distance caught the Arcobaleno's attention as it headed towards him. Reborn acknowledged the persons presence by tilting his fedora in greeting._

"_Chiaossu Hibari."_

_The skylark nodded in confirm, glancing down on the infant with his steely eyes. "Carnivore."_

"_Have you seen Dame-Tsuna anywhere?" Reborn let the question sound more curious than serious._

_Hibari seemed to frown slightly at the question. "Is the small animal missing?"_

"_He's been gone for five hours." Reborn changed his tone to a more serious one, giving Hibari the clue of it being important. Hibari seemed to tense more as his hands twitch towards his tonfas._

"_Has it anything to do with an imposter?" Hibari asked out of the blue which got Reborn to frown._

"_Imposter?"_

"_He looked like an adult version of the small animal, calling himself 'Ombra'. I fought him as he trespassed on Nanimori's school grounds about 4 hours ago."_

_The new sudden information was not what Reborn had expected but it was sure to have something to do with Tsuna's disappearance. His small fists clenched. "Where did he go afterwards?"_

_Before Hibari could answer Leon jumped down from his seat on the fedora and changed his shape into a cellphone going off franticly. Reborn narrowed his eyes on the number as he picked up._

"_Reborn-san!?" A familiar and frantic voice echoed from the other line._

"_Souichi? What in the world is going on? This better be important, Tsuna is missing."_

"_I-I-I K-know! Byakuran n-n-noticed this a while back. He h-has been quite w-w-worried about s-something that is occurring…"_

"_Stop stuttering and speak clearly." Reborn's voice was murderous, making the poor boy at the other end flinch even if Reborn couldn't see him._

"_Byakuran had a huge headache about 5 hours ago, resulting in him being unconscious for a couple of hours afterwards. When he woke up he was almost frantic and whimpered something about 'He's coming…'" A slight pause was made and the young inventor continued. "When he calmed down he said something about Tsuna had switched places with one of his parallel selves from another parallel world of ours. He mentioned the name 'Ombra' but he keeps shivering as something is hurting him from trying to contact his other self in that parallel world."_

_Reborn went silent_ _and gritted his teeth in frustration as he called into the phone before he hung up. _"_We're coming. Keep the marshmallow boss sane until we arrive." ._

_Whoever this Ombra was… It couldn't be good._

* * *

**A/N: And thus everyone is confused from right to left.**

**Sup?**

**It's been a little while since the last update. Reason? I was unsure how to continue it. I mean how I would build the story up and such. I do have a lot of plot ideas for it and all I can say is I am unsure how to let this thing go. But I got some lead to continue it now at least… while being stuck on my other story x'D Geez.**

**Another reason was I was away. On camping, been stuck in the house cleaning and I've been drawing stuff like crazy again. So much time flies away. But at the same time I get new ideas for this thingy.**

**Yell at me if you find any mega-weird grammar… k?**

**Thank chu all for the reviews/favs/follows etc. :D**** Love to read what you think of this!**


End file.
